


醉酒

by AKUZIHS



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS
Summary: 有关日菜醉酒的温馨向双子故事
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	醉酒

纱夜注意到自己的妹妹除了看地图外还有一件很不擅长的事情，是在两人升入大学后两年的时候。  
起因是周末例行的采买食材，买齐下周所需的部分后，日菜对着超市冷藏柜内的啤酒突发奇想说想要尝尝味道。  
都已经成年了确实可以喝酒了，而且只买一罐的话应该也没什么问题吧。纱夜抱着这种想法默许了日菜把啤酒也放进购物篮内的行为。虽然后续的发展证实了她的天真。  
当晚，纱夜毫不意外地看到日菜仅仅喝了两口就苦着脸说啤酒真难喝，看着她对自己露出可怜兮兮的目光，纱夜一边想着下次不能再纵容她浪费东西一边还是接过了剩下的啤酒。然而没等她替日菜解决完剩下的部分……就发现了日菜状态不对。  
即使坐着还是有点摇晃的身形，脸颊异于平常的红润，朦胧的眼神，以及对自己所有提问迟一拍的回答……太夸张了吧，才喝两口都能醉的吗？  
纱夜疑惑着是不是日菜在恶作剧故意装醉，然而捏了捏她的脸，得到的反应也只有异常乖巧歪着头看她的样子。  
有点可爱……纱夜阻止了脑内冒出的感叹，还是迅速切换回了“以后要禁止日菜喝酒免得她遇到危险”的姐姐模式。  
所幸日菜在第一次喝酒时就体会到了“酒很难喝”这个感受，并没有再出现让纱夜担心的情况。  
直到两人大学临近毕业前。

这一天是周末，日菜要去事务所练习，而纱夜在公寓内收拾屋子。  
听到门铃响时，还在无奈地想着日菜怎么回来这么早还又不带钥匙。然而打开门所看到的场景却让她在愣在了那里。  
门口是日菜所在的事务所内她打过照面的工作人员，而在她身旁站立不稳整个人趴在她肩头的，正是日菜。  
“抱歉，你是日菜的姐姐纱夜吗？能不能让我先把日菜送进屋再解释。”那位似乎没想到纱夜开了门后就一言不发盯着她们，有点尴尬地开口。  
纱夜这才反应过来一样地道歉并伸手接过日菜，让开了门。  
等两个人齐心协力把日菜扶到客厅的沙发上靠着后，这位工作人员一脸苦笑地把事情的经过告诉了纱夜。  
起因是事务所今天的下午茶里有酒心巧克力，日菜吃的时候还被其他人叮嘱了偶像要注意身体管理不要多吃，不过因为她一向不易长胖到是大家没有特意再说。  
只是没想到，到头来比起吃胖，日菜会光是吃酒心巧克力就醉倒了。  
本来paspale的其他几位要送日菜回来，但练习的课程还没结束，所以就让工作人员送回来了。  
纱夜听完，原本有点黑着的脸缓和下来，然后一脸歉意地向她道了谢。  
对方看着纱夜的反应，一边笑着说纱夜果然和小日菜说的一样严格，一边制止了纱夜准备给她泡茶的举动，说着还得回公司继续工作，就起身回去了。

房间内再次只剩两人，纱夜叹了口气转过头看向日菜，她看起来有点酒醒的迹象了，正表情迷糊地努力睁开眼睛看过来。  
“日菜，醒了的话就去洗个澡然后到床上睡吧。”  
因为日菜这次醉倒并不是故意的，所以纱夜语气也没有很严厉。  
她走近沙发，担心日菜还走不稳，试图扶她起来。  
然而下一秒就被扑了个满怀。  
“小纱夜……”软糯又含糊的声音。  
很久没有的称呼，让纱夜在本来因为日菜扑过来而惊讶的状态下更进一步呆住了。  
“……日菜？……酒还没醒……吗？”  
怀中的人没有回话，而是在她身上蹭来蹭去似乎想找一个舒服一点的位置趴住。纱夜被日菜毛绒绒的脑袋蹭得脖子很痒，但是因为担心自己让开后日菜就会掉下去，所以还是努力抱住日菜转身一起靠在沙发上。  
日菜刚刚在公司醉倒时也是这种粘人的状态吗……纱夜一边小心翼翼地把日菜从身上转移到沙发上，脑内一边闪过这样的思考。  
她长出一口气，无视掉这个想法所带的闷闷的感受。不管如何，酒心巧克力以后也要列上对日菜的食物禁单了。  
“……小纱夜”  
这个称呼再次中断了纱夜的思考，虽然明白醉酒的人不能用平常的状态来考虑，她还是忍不住一本正经地低下头直视日菜，问出了从刚刚起就有的想法：“日菜……为什么今天不是叫我姐姐呢？”  
“因为……唔……对哦，小纱夜也是姐姐……”日菜捂着额头，似乎思考转不过弯，“但是……姐姐也是小纱夜……嗯……”  
完全答非所问的回答，没有录下来之后再给日菜看真是有点可惜。纱夜忍住笑，心情瞬间好转，难得地起了这样恶作剧的心思。  
“对了……小纱夜，我带了好吃的糖回来……”  
面前的日菜在刚刚困难的思考后，像总算想起什么一样努力坐起身，从口袋里掏出了几颗包装完整的巧克力塞到纱夜手里。  
“这个真的很好吃，我差一点就吃完了……还好想起来你没有吃到。”  
纱夜握着巧克力，久久不知道说什么好。  
看着面前醉到和平时行动完全不同，却依然在把巧克力递给自己时开心地仿佛能看到尾巴在后面摇的妹妹。内心柔软成一片。  
忍不住抱住了她。

说来，那个时候也是吧。  
因为眼前事物的即视感，已经遗忘的小时候的事情，再次回到纱夜脑内。  
那是小学时的万圣节。  
和周围的小孩子一样，两个人每年都会扮成鬼怪的造型去附近要糖果。  
日菜大概在这方面也特别有天赋，性格活泼本来就被大人们喜欢，又很会恰到好处地恶作剧。总是能拿到比自己多很多的糖果。  
虽然那时对日菜的嫉妒心还没有那么旺盛，可拿到的糖果少了也依然有点沮丧。  
那时，日菜就会“小纱夜，我拿到了很好吃的糖果，也留了你的份”这样把她觉得好吃的糖果分一半过来。  
虽然……最后的结果是两个人都因为吃糖太多牙痛被父母责备了。

脑内温馨的回忆到那个让纱夜有点哭笑不得的结尾结束。  
那么，醉倒的日菜脑内现在是和自己小时候的相处模式吗？  
这么想着，纱夜感受着怀内人再次昏昏欲睡的均匀呼吸，在她耳边小声呼唤道：“小日菜……”  
“……小纱夜？”回应着她的称呼，日菜抬起了头。  
虽然看起来就快睡着的样子，还是在听到她的呼唤后露出了一个笑容，然后脸朝她靠近。  
然而等等……是不是靠地有点太近了…………不过，小时候也确实会……  
纱夜身体有点僵硬，对日菜即将到来的举动，不知道作为两人中唯一清醒的自己该不该躲开。  
距离在思考中被迅速拉近。  
纱夜闭上了眼。

然而后一瞬，感受到的仅仅是鼻尖被鼻尖轻触的感觉。  
睁开眼，看到日菜亲昵地用鼻尖触碰自己后就离开了刚刚那个过于近的距离，以明显困倦到无法再支撑的声音喃喃低语：“晚安，小纱夜。”  
然后再次闭眼埋头到了她怀内，沉沉睡去。

努力抑制住比平常快了几分的心跳，纱夜把日菜抱回了她房间的床上躺好。  
坐在床边盯着自己妹妹的睡脸，思考不知道为什么轻快了起来。  
晚餐前……不知道日菜会不会醒来呢？做点她爱吃的菜好了。然后等日菜醒来后，再来一起聊一聊小时候的事情吧。  
偶尔这样，也不错呢。


End file.
